Les mots du passé
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Réponse au défi n 48 du Poney Fringant, thème : voyages dans le temps.


Ma participation au défi n°48 du Poney Fringant : "un voyage dans le temps"... Cela sera un voyage fictionnel, imaginé. Car les mots transportent vers d'autres lieux, d'autres moments.

Warning : Les phrases en italique sont des citations du texte d'origine, les paroles d'Elrond à son Conseil (_La Fraternité de l'Anneau_, 2014).

* * *

><p><strong>Mots du Passé<strong>

Sam Gamegie se terrait à l'abri d'un arbuste, le souffle bas et retenu, tout à la fois craignant d'être décelé par l'ouïe développée des Elfes et excité quant aux prochaines paroles qui allaient être prononcées. Pas qu'il soit venu en catimini assister au Conseil secret convoqué par le seigneur Elrond dans un tel esprit de curiosité déplacée - il se défendrait de pareille accusation avec véhémence devant quiconque y penserait, disant à ladite personne qu'il voulait juste soutenir monsieur Frodon et non pas fouiner là où il ne devrait pas être ; et donc tel n'était pas son objectif mais sa curiosité était bel et bien piquée et il rougissait d'embarras à l'idée que quelqu'un le surprenne dans sa position actuelle, le nez entre deux branches, les oreilles aux aguets, caché pour écouter ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre puisque n'ayant pas été invité au Conseil.

Peut-être ses joues rougiraient-elle tant et tant qu'elles en seraient pareilles à celles des femmes qui se pouponnaient de fards, il n'en restait pas moins que les mots du seigneur Elrond résonnaient en lui et leurs échos le menaient dans d'autres lieux, d'autres moments, dans un passé que seule la mémoire d'un Elfe pouvait connaître.

Car Sam Gamegie avait toujours grandement aimé les histoires du passé, ces histoires hautes en couleur, pleines de héros et de monstres, de hauts faits et de malheurs. Déjà le vieux Bilbon Sacquet l'avait-il fait rêver avec ses récits de Nains voyageant pour récupérer leur demeure, du dragon Smaug enflammant le lac d'Esgaroth, de Bard l'Archer qui avait tué la Bête, du Roi-Elfe aux cheveux dorés, des salles remplies de trésors étincelants où siégeait la toute belle Arkenstone et d'une bataille entre cinq armées.

Même cette aventure qui avait bercé son enfance n'était pas grande chose en comparaison des temps immémoriaux que le seigneur Elrond rappelait alors au Conseil. Il parla longuement, d'abord d'Anneaux de Pouvoir, de l'Ennemi en Eregion sous une belle forme, et de la guerre que les Elfes et les Hommes avaient mené contre lui, de la capture de Sauron par un roi d'une terre perdue, de sa déchéance et de sa trahison, de royaumes des Hommes, glorieux en ces temps, qu'il nomma Arnor et Gondor et d'une autre guerre contre l'Ennemi, en la Bataille de la Dernière Alliance.

Et tous ces mots faisaient voyager le petit Hobbit terré derrière son arbuste. Il en avait oublié le Conseil, relégué au second plan, tant il était perdu dans les méandres de son imagination, redessinant dans son esprit ces grands événements de l'Histoire avec un H en haute majuscule, de cette Histoire si grande qu'elle en étourdissait ses sens.

Et voilà que le seigneur Elrond reprenait de sa voix claire, plus lentement, mais se pressant quand même, car il avait beau être concis et précis, le soleil avait tourné pendant qu'il parlait.

_Je me souviens bien de la splendeur des Jours Anciens et les armées de Beleriand, tant il y avait de nobles princes et de grands capitaines rassemblés. _

Et à Sam Gamegie d'imaginer une armée d'Elfes en armures dorées, luisant sous le soleil s'il y s'en trouvait, graves et austères dans leurs tenus de guerre, tout en synchronie et en efficacité. A leurs devants se trouvaient des princes altiers, juchés sur de blancs destriers, et leurs armures brillaient d'autant plus. Il les voyait devant ses yeux éveillés aller au combat en un pas lent, dénué de peur, en un courage si prégnant qu'il se sentit insignifiant.

_ Mais jamais aussi nombreux ni aussi beaux qu'au jour où le Thangorodrim fut brisé, et où les Elfes crurent le mal à jamais disparu, alors qu'il n'en était rien._

_ Vous vous en souvenez ? Mais je croyais que la chute de Gil-galad se passait il y a de cela un long âge._

Le souffle bloqué en une exclamation de surprise, Sam referma la bouche sans le laisser partir, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Pris dans l'histoire, il en avait manqué de se trahir devant le Conseil. Heureusement monsieur Frodon était intervenu à temps, pris de vitesse par sa propre surprise. Sam se réinstalla confortablement derrière son arbuste, prenant garde à ne pas trop bouger, car il ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer par la vue des Elfes, tout aussi perçante que leur ouïe, si ce n'était plus. Il attendait avec impatience que le seigneur Elrond reprenne son récit.

_En effet. Ma mémoire remonte jusqu'aux Jours Anciens. Eärendil était mon père, né à Gondolin avant sa chute ; et ma mère était Elwing, fille de Dior, fils de Lùthien du Doriath. J'ai vu passer trois âges dans l'Ouest du monde, ainsi que de nombreuses défaites, et de nombreuses victoires._

Qu'il ne connaisse pas l'ombre d'un des noms cités n'empêcha pas le Hobbit de frissonner à la gravité de l'Elfe et ces noms pourtant inconnus retentirent en lui avec force, tant ils étaient porteurs de grandeur et de mémoire pour celui qui les nommait.

_Je fus le héraut de Gil-galad, marchant avec son armée. Je fus à la Bataille de Dagorlad devant la Porte Noire du Mordor, où nous l'avons emporté ; car nul ne put résister à la Lance de Gil-galad et à l'Epée d'Elendil, Aeglos et Narsil._

Voilà qu'il avait un visage à s'imaginer et l'un de ses Elfes en armure dorée pris les traits du seigneur Elrond. Un autre était grand et noble, tout en grâce et en beauté, en force et en splendeur, et il maniait une longue Lance au manche de bois doré et à la lame aussi brillante que la lune. L'ennemi, qu'il devinait être des Orcs mais qu'il ne voyait qu'en une Ombre compacte et malfaisante, lui qui n'avait jamais vu d'Orcs, fuyait devant la lumière de cet Elfe ; tout comme ils fuyaient un Homme qui maniait d'une main experte une longue épée d'argent luisant.

_J'assistai au dernier combat sur les pentes de l'Orodruin, où mourut Gil-galad et où tomba Elendil, Narsil se brisant sous lui ; mais Sauron lui-même fut vaincu, et Isildur trancha l'Anneau de sa main avec le fragment de l'épée de son père, et il se l'appropria._

Allons donc, non ! Le pauvre Hobbit dû se museler lui-même pour ne pas laisser échapper un couinement de détresse qui ne serait pas passé inaperçu. Ah ! ces grands héros de jadis ! Morts dans l'honneur, morts pour ceux qui devaient venir, sacrifiés pour mettre un bas l'Ennemi. Il les voyait gisants en leurs tristes majestés sur le champ de bataille, en ombres désarticulées, leurs armes autrefois brillantes sans lueur aucune à leurs côtés, brisées et inutiles. Et il vit cet Isildur, aussi brave que feu son père, qui tranchait l'Ennemi et remportait la victoire pour laquelle son père avait donné sa vie.

_Hélas ! oui._

Sam cligna des yeux. Il s'était laissé prendre par trop de force ; voilà qu'il venait de manquer les paroles auxquelles le seigneur Elrond réagissait. Hélas pour quoi ? L'Ennemi n'était-il pas vaincu ? L'histoire n'était-elle pas finie ? Alors il réalisa. "Mais non, mon pauvre Sam ! Cet Anneau qu'à monsieur Frodon, c'pour lui que l'on parle à ce Conseil. Et c'est de lui que l'on parle certainement dans le récit du seigneur Elrond. Par mon Ancien ! comment est-il arrivé chez monsieur Bilbon ?"

_Isildur l'a pris, ce qui n'aurait pas dû être. On aurait dû le jeter au feu de l'Orodruin où il fut forgé, non loin de là. Mais le geste d'Isildur eut bien peu de témoins. Lui seul se tenait au côté de son père lors de l'ultime confrontation ; et auprès de Gil-galad, il n'y avait que Cirdan et moi-même. Mais Isildur refusa d'entendre nos conseils. _

_ […] Mais il fut bientôt trahi par l'Anneau, et trouva la mort ; c'est pourquoi on l'appelle, dans le Nord, le Fléau d'Isildur. Mais ce sort était peut-être préférable à ce qui aurait pu lui advenir autrement._

Sam grimaça ; s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait dans les histoires, c'était cette manie de donner plusieurs noms à une même personne ou un même objet. Ca avait le don de vous embrouiller l'esprit et de le faire tourner en bourrique ; pour le brave Hobbit qu'il était, il pensait plutôt qu'il fallait appeler un chat un chat et un chien un chien.

[…]

_Sauron fut diminué, mais non anéanti. Son Anneau fut perdu, mais non détruit. La Tour Sombre fut brisée, mais ses fondations n'ont pas été extirpées ; car elles ont été établies avec le pouvoir de l'Anneau, et elles subsisteront tant que celui-ci durera. _

Le seigneur Elrond avait un véritable don de conteur ; le Hobbit frissonnait encore de ses mots. Tant son intonation que sa syntaxe donnait à penser que l'histoire n'avait pas été conclue en cette lointaine bataille, tout dans ses _mais _disait qu'il fallait continuer le récit en le présent. Et c'était cela qui faisait frissonner Sam Gamegie, à la fois d'anticipation et de peur. Car il sentait monter en lui une sourde appréhension, comme s'il n'allait plus être seulement le témoin d'un récit qui le ferait voyager dans le passé, mais qu'il serait l'un des auteurs qui voyageaient pour écrire ce que d'autres raconteraient au passé.

C'est pour cela que lorsque l'excitation retomba et qu'il comprit dans quoi il s'était engagé en clamant son soutien indéfectible à son maître, il ne paniqua pas ; c'était alors dans l'ordre des choses et il se sentit au contraire apaisé.

Bien plus tard dans leur aventure, alors que le désespoir les guettait et qu'ils étaient seuls avec une affreuse créature en des terres désolées, il réussit à se réjouir d'avoir des histoires à raconter quand il s'en retournerait enfin à sa chère Comté. Il se voyait déjà tout relater de ses aventures à ses enfants, et ceux des autres, de les faire frissonner de peur, sautiller d'impatience, s'exclamer de surprise, et surtout de les faire voyager dans ce passé car les mots ont cette force de faire partir par d'autres monts ceux qui ne sortent pas de chez eux mais qui ont assez d'esprit pour se l'imaginer.


End file.
